Fighting The One You Love
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: Terra has beaten all of the Titans . Except for one, now she has to fight and capture the man she fell in love with, but can she really do it.Or will memories save her from giving up Peter to Slade. One-Shot


"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout", sang Terra as she threw boulders at the last standing Titan, Spider-Man. For months she infiltrated and spied on the Teen Titans, and then he showed up. Having come from a different dimension she learned everything about him. She knew what made him tick, but most importantly she knew his weaknesses.

Drawing him out was easy just capture all of his little friends and wait for him to appear. Though capturing him for Slade was a lot harder.

"Terra you're better than this I know that", Spider-Man pleaded as his spider sense was going haywire. He flipped away from one projectile, but another came crashing into his back which let out a cry of pain.

The former Titan turn traitor smiled at this cry of pain and walked forward. She had him finally had him, but then he did something unexpected, he pulled off his mask.

"If you're going to kill me why don't you look me in the eyes and do it" he said looking at the ground coughing up blood.

When Terra saw Peter looked up at her she froze for a moment and a memory flushed back from a month ago.

 _1 month earlier_

 _Peter Parker was sitting out on the roof of the Teen Titans tower. The moon was out and full with the light shing down on Peter holding a small rose. He was planning on giving it to Terra. When he heard, the door opening behind him and turned around seiing Terra smiling._

 _Every time he looked at her she managed to take his breath away. Terra was wearing a light blue dress and heels. Terra certainly was definitely not one for wearing dresses, but tonight she made and acceptation. Tonight, was Terra and Peter's six-month anniversary._

" _Hey tiger" she said with a smile._

" _Hi Terra", said Peter handing her the rose which made Terra blush and kiss him._

" _What are you planning Pete"_

" _Close your eyes and you'll find out"_

 _Terra did as she was told and felt strong arms grab her. Then she heard a familiar thwip and then she knew what was going on. She felt a rush of air and he feet give way to the open air and knew she was soaring over the bay, but how. Terra opened her eyes to see that Peter had turned on the Titans Jet and the auto pilot was taking them into Jump City._

 _Terra smiled a real smile at him. She couldn't believe it after all these years someone loved her. She wanted to warn him about Slade that she was sorry to runaway together, but that wasn't like her Pete. Peter was kind, charming and funny even if he was a geek._

 _Peter let go of his webbing from the jet and the two fell to the city below. The lights of Jump City beaming bright like a beacon of hope. Peter swung with an arm around her as Terra held on to his neck taking in the view of the city._

 _Terra had web zipped through the city with Peter before but that was in the day time whenever Terra was to injured to move on her own._

' _I love you Peter Parker' Terra thought as the man she loved wisked her into the vast city skyline._

Terra's eyes began to well with tears as she lifted the boulder up. When her instincts told her to knock him out she just couldn't do it.

'Slade will kill me if I don't bring all the titans to him.' She thought.

Terra's face grew grim and serious for a moment and lifted the rock higher above her head. With one flow swoop she threw id down on Peter.

Peter managed to roll out of the way staggering up just seconds before the rock hit where he was a moment earlier. He looked Terra in the eyes and gave a grin that only Peter could give.

"That all you got sunshine" he said taunted.

Terra yelled out in frustration and began hurling rocks and anything else she could lift near her. Peter dogged the best he could a few scraps of metal and rock managed to scrape and scratch his chest, leaving huge cuts on his body.

Peter didn't want to hurt her. He loved her more than anything in the world, but with Terra being Slade's apprentice and trying to kill him and Robin on multiple occasions he had enough.

"I LOVED YOU, I TRUSTED YOU!" he shouted creating two huge web balls over his fist.

"This ends tonight"

Then it started to pour rain. The rain dripped of both of them as the two had a long and intense stare down.

Peter charged forward and Terra began again throwing projectiles at him. Peter jumped, ducked and doged out of the way from the oncoming assult. He was going to take her down no matter what. He headed for Terra's face then she did something unexcpected. She grabbed his webbed hand and squeezed.

Pain was all Peter felt as she twisted his wrist making a loud popping sound. Peter cried out and then was met with a large rock to his ribs. Terra threw him to the ground like dead weight and Peter went crashing to the ground and laid still knocked out cold.

"I don't love you Peter Parker, I never did" Terra told herself.

She moved her hand to her earpiece to tell Deathstroke that all the Titans were down when she saw movement from Peter.

The idiot wasn't done yet.

Rain still poured down and blood covered the street, Peter's blood. Peter let out a small laugh

"I'm not giving up on you" he managed to croak out.

He lifted his head and Terra's heart dropped. His face was entirely covered in blood his nose broken and his left eye shut. It was all too familiar when Peter had saved her from that monster that Peter known well.

 _3 months earlier_

" _OSBORNE!" Peter shouted._

 _Peter hadn't been the only one to arrive to this dimension, some of his rouges gallery had made it as well. In front of him stood Norman Osborne The Green Goblin holding Terra by the neck. In an all too familiar setting on top a bridge._

 _Terra saw Peter, he was broken and battered as was she. She couldn't hear what the two men were saying but she felt the goblins grip on her loosen more and more._

 _She heard the goblin shout something that she couldn't quite make out and then she was falling. Terra let out a scream, she couldn't use her powers due to her hands being retraint and the pain being too much for her. Then she saw him._

 _Peter watched as Norman dropped Terra. His heart sank and everything went into slow motion. Norman jumped on his glider laughing as Peter jumped off the bridge to save her._

' _No one dies this time' he thought._

 _Peter launched himself to Terra Catching her halfway through the fall and making a web to stop both their falls._

 _Terra began to cry into Peter while he swung them back to Titans tower. The rest of team were out battling the Sinister Six._

 _Terra looked into her boyfriend's eyes and made a promise to herself that no one was going to hurt Peter like that ever again._

"Oh, my God Pete"

Terra couldn't hold it in anymore. To hell with Slade and being his apprentice, she wanted Peter and her friends back. She ran to him and lifted his face to meet hers. He smiled at her the entire way while terra cried and told him she was so sorry.

" I love you Peter Parker" she whispered to him.

" I love you too Terra" he managed to let out.

Terra lifted him up into her arms and carried him back to the tower. She was going to rescue her friends and make Slade pay for brainwashing her.


End file.
